


Mating Habits of Muggle-borns

by inkednina



Series: Herminone/Remus Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, Post-Hogwarts, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkednina/pseuds/inkednina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione just figured out how screwed she is. Remus has known for a while. When they find out they have been magically bonded what will they do? Rating Explicit just to be safe for later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "Women's Troubles" but can be read alone. It takes place 2 weeks later. They have been working closely for several years and neither have made a move for fear of ruining what they have. Remus now is more comfortable with using his "wolfy senses" - in fact he started training with them more after that talk with Bill. 
> 
> None of the good guys died and as much as I love Tonks - Her and Remus never got together. 
> 
> This story is completed however it is pretty old so I am cleaning it up. I will upload chapter by chapter. The whole story should be up in a matter of days.

Tonight she had her answer.

For far too long now Hermione had watched Remus.

At first, she believed it to be a manifestation of her former (alright present) crush – but it wasn't. Nor was it a spell, potion, allergic reaction or an effect of being muggle-born and more susceptible to his animal magnetism (which yes, alright, that was a bit of a reach). Some how in the course of the six years they worked together she had bonded herself to him, actually magically bonded. She essentially became his mate - completely unintentionally and unknowingly.

She sat at the kitchenette with the text in which she garnered this information and a very cold cup of tea.  She had been there for quite some time staring into oblivion and she simply could not figure out _how_ or _when_ it happened. According to the text, _Magical Metaphysical Bonds for Muggles: Even You Can Understand,_ which she had picked up for some light reading and it had unwittingly revealed her current dilemma.

"A magical bond may appear between two (theoretically and argument could be made for more) individuals of complimentary natures, under very specific circumstances, after performing a blood ritual" Dear Lord! Surely she hadn't done that – the major effect however was the telling factor: increased awareness of the mate. Her awareness was perfect.

She could anticipate him seamlessly in the field; she always seemed to know exactly how and what he was going to do, no matter how unpredictable it was. She was also acutely attuned to his emotional state not to mention his mere presence.

Also, apparently the bond could only strengthen with time and as far as this book was concerned it was unbreakable. Unbreakable – Gods! It was a total invasion of privacy even though it was unintentional and worse yet Remus was completely in the dark.

She had no idea how to broach the subject but hopefully he could find it in his heart to forgive her.

What if he couldn't? What if he hated her? She did after all infringe on his privacy.

Did this affect other relationships? Is this perhaps why she had not dated in so long? Did this mean she had personally ended _his_ love life? Oh No – She didn't want to think about him with other women it was bad enough he was going to hate her without adding jealousy to her despair.

Slipping further into depression she was surprised to hear footsteps in the hall, it was much to early even for an early riser. The hair on her nape stood on end. The door swung open and in the doorway stood a wiry frame she knew very well. Although the light from the hall cast a shadow upon his face she knew that posture, that stride – so markedly agile, that golden hair flecked with silver that just now shone as a halo, crowning his head. Even his scent was familiar to her.

She wasn’t fooling herself, she knew it was him when he was still on the staircase.

Her Remus-Radar was in fine working order.

Hermione was royally screwed-

*

Remus knew he was screwed a long time ago-

He fell for her – hard, and he still hadn't recovered.

He always had a soft spot for the brilliant witch even when she was a student. But even knowing her then, and as adult with many of the same qualities, he could never really _remember_ her as a child.

She was intelligent, brave, honest to a fault, and surprisingly athletic.

He attempted, many times, to stomp down the feelings he had but they grew in spite of the daily pruning.

He was older than her by close to twenty years, admittedly that was normal in the wizarding world but she was muggle-born (her parents would likely have a collective stroke). He was also a werewolf, which still had a pretty bad stigma, and he would never drag her into a union with him for that reason alone. Make no mistake, he wasn't trying to fool anyone, not even himself, if he had the slightest chance to be with her he wouldn't freely give her up.

He would want it all.

Remus knew Hermione was upset and had been for some time now, however he could not pinpoint the cause. When he found Hermione she was seated in the kitchen and looked up at him as he entered. He watched her eyes widen slightly, goose flesh break out on her skin and the pulse jump in her throat and assumed he had startled her at his quick entrance. She looked almost as if she would bolt at any second. The beast within him stirred at the thought of a chase.

She looked heavenly sitting there in her nightgown with her hair mussed, her eyes sleepy and goose-fleshed skin. It had been two weeks since their spat and his beast reminded him that she was a healthy female and to both his man and his beast- utterly edible. Taking a calming breath he entered further and took a seat opposite her. He needed to find out what was causing her such distress.

Tonight he would have his answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione knew that she had to tell him. It would be a catastrophe if he found out on his own. At least if she confronted him now he would believe that she had been just as ignorant. Maybe.

Damned if she did damned if she didn't.

Taking a deep breath she looked up from the table at the man she loved and… blurted out the first thing she could think of, "I'm sorry!"

Then, promptly, burst into tears.

*

When Remus sought out Hermione he was expecting possible apprehension about their new job or the party she was planning for Ginny or even nightmares. He was not expecting an apology (for what, he didn’t know) and a sobbing woman.

He circled the kitchenette and sat on the stool beside her, wrapping his arms around her loosely, he hoped comfortingly. His heart sped up when she turned into his embrace and borrowed into his chest. He tried to ignore his arousal, mindful of her emotional upset and his own, rather brief, attire.

Saying that he was attracted to her was a gross understatement. He also knew that on some level she was attracted to him as well.

Ever since the incident with her woman troubles, or as he had privately taken to calling it _The Debacle_ , he had let the beast surface more often and in doing so noticed that her scent would change in certain situations. For example, when they were sparing and ended up in a heap on the floor or when he had caught her just before she fell, while reaching for a book, just last week.

His plan was to slowly begin to show her more attention and attempt some flirting (Merlin help him) to test the waters.  After a proper courtship he wanted to explain (or more accurately with Hermione, review) some of the more obscure aspects of Werewolf lore – namely mating rituals; with the hope that when he asks her to be his, she understands and doesn’t reject him outright.

He kept his embrace firm but not constricting. Smoothing her curls down her back.

If he had any idea the emotions that ran through her regarding him – he never would have hesitated tightening his hold from protective to possessive.

“I'm sorry I didn't mean to, it wasn't on purpose and I promise that I'll try to fix it." Hermione wailed into his chest, however all Remus understood was that she was upset and she thought he was mad at her.

"Hermione, Pet, I have absolutely no idea what you are on about but I'm sure everything will be just fine. Why don't you calm down and tell ol' Remus what's the matter?" neither noticed the endearment slip from his lips.

Hermione recovered her composure slightly and lifted her head to look up at him but made no move to slip from his arms. She simply looked up and said, "You're not old Remus."

He chuckled softly replying, "Alright, I'm not old, just…slightly used, then? Now care to tell me what has you up at four in the morning and sobbing like Ron when the Chudley Cannons lost the cup?" That, at least, got a smile from her though she did pull away to reached for the book on the counter before her. 

"You need to read this but before you do please know that I'm sorry and I'll do whatever you want," she said passing it to him.

Remus reached for the book and began to read where she pointed with a growing sense of foreboding. 

As he read he went through several stages; completely baffled, flabbergasted, astonished and finally hopeful with a side of wry.

When he finished looked up to see her leaning against the countertop with her head in her hands pointedly no looking at him. "Hermione..." He made it a question and noticed when she jumped slightly.

"Remus I know you probably hate me right now and I don't blame you at all. Please just give me the chance to fix this and I promise I will, I'll do everything in my power and use every resource I can –"

"No." His one word, forceful response had her she stopping her speech and snapping her head towards him startled.

"What?" Her voice croaked on the verge of tears. No, not startled, completely desperate.

"I said no. You are not going to "fix" this. I don't want you too." And indeed he didn't. He knew he was being selfish but by all accounts he was _happy_. This could be his shot.

"But… If I don't you'll never be able to lead a normal life and didn't you read the part about enhanced awareness of the…the mate?" she finished blushing.

Then thought of something else, "Oh," it was a defeated noise, soft and sad, "I'll pack and stay with Ginny until I can be reassigned. I'll just go do- uh, that. I’ll do that, now…" she petered out, rising from the stool shakily.

He didn’t even think about it. Hadn’t realized that he had even moved until she gasped when the cold surface brushed the backs of her legs and she found herself once more seated but this time actually _on_ the kitchenette counter. She looked up directly into Remus’ eyes.

He couldn't believe it she thought he was kicking her out.

He hadn't exactly thought it through when he grabbed her and hoisted her up onto the surface before him and now he had a dilemma and no way out of it except to tell her his feelings and hope she accepted him.

"I'm not mad and the book says that it is irreversible.” She looked down, breaking eye contact. “For that fact alone you shouldn't kill yourself over it. I must admit my reasons are not entirely altruistic. I have been trying to find a way to approach you for some time regarding a similar subject." He reached up and tipped her chin so that she was once more looking into his eyes. He needed her to see the truth of his words as he spoke them.

She now looked down into his open, honest face and saw something there she dared not to hope for, steeling herself for disappointment she asked, "What subject?"

"All I am asking for is a chance and if you decide that you cannot then I will do everything in my power to dissolve-" his words were cut off by the soft fingers descending on his lips.

"Yes," was her simple answer and she leaned down to kiss his lips softly and her hand caressed his jaw then slid into that soft hair at the nape of his neck. He was kissing her before he even registered that she was giving him a chance. The moment it did his heart swelled. He vowed he would do anything for her.  

He was _not_ going to blow his only shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is gonna have some loving if it squicks don't read...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here be sex. Ye've been warned.  
> Any glaring errors please let me know.

He was _not_ going to blow his only shot.

Sliding her to the edge of the counter he stood without breaking contact and pressed her against him. He held her tiny frame to his chest.  One hand cradling her head with his fingers tangled in her wild curls and his other hand bracing her at the small of her back. He loved her; he knew that, and now he just had to prove it to her.

He angled her head and kissed her hungrily with all of the passion he had long concealed.

Before breaking the kiss entirely he tugged her bottom lip between his teeth. While catching his breath he nuzzled her cheek. The hand in her hair came down to her waist as well as the one on her back. Looking at her he saw only beauty – lust-laden eyes, tangled hair, swollen lips and red tinged cheeks.

His right hand grazed over her side, low, and down her leg only to discover that her nightgown had risen to just below her hips and he was nestled between her thighs and pressed close to her center.

His thumbs drew circles on her exposed skin and he leaned in again to nip at her lips. Kissing along her jaw and occasionally sucking lightly on the skin he made his way to her throat, when he reached her pulse point he gently took it between his teeth, licking and sucking he tasted her sweet skin and growled low in his throat. For an instant he was horrified that he let her hear him like that until her fingers began digging into his shoulders to pull him closer and let out a soft whimpering sigh.

At that pleading noise he pulled her flush against him and urging her to wrap her legs around his waist. He held her hips and stepped back from the counter heading towards the kitchen door. Their fist time together would be in a proper bed.

*

Hermione couldn't believe it. He wasn't mad. He wanted her, at least for a while and she wasn't going to argue. His mouth was amazing soft and hard all at the same time. She hadn't expected the passion he exhibited from their first kiss. It was overwhelming but she was glad of it.

When she could catch her breath she noticed him looking at her and it made her blush a shade redder then she already was. Then he leaned in again and instead of capturing her mouth (and she would be a willing captive) he began a trail kisses down her throat. When she felt the vibration of his growl she couldn't help herself and whimpered with need. Trying to draw him closer in her delirium she clutched at his shoulders.

He lifted her from the counter and she could feel him pressed against her abdomen, warm and hard and proud. He held her as if she weighted nothing and swept out of the room. When he stopped the exploration of her neck she took her opportunity to do the same. Starting with his jaw she left tiny kisses everywhere she could reach and began to unbutton his shirt from the collar. When she had the top of his shirt unbuttoned she pushed it off of his shoulders, leaving it disheveled and hanging awkwardly. She attacked the bared skin at the juncture of his throat and shoulder with lips, tongue and teeth.

She as rewarded by a soft groan. When he shifted her in his arms to climb the staircase she wriggled closer and felt him falter slightly at the movement. She grinned triumphantly into his shoulder and felt his right hand slip down over the back of her hip and grasp her ass tightly. With his left hand he opened the door to his chamber not bothering with the lights.

Remus sat her on the bed giving her a lingering kiss on the lips and stepped back.

He looked magnificent. Strong and feral but his eyes also held affection. This was the Remus that she had been dreaming about for as long as she had realized her feelings. "Hermione, pet, is this what you want? I need to hear you say it before we go any further." Surprised by his vulnerability she reached out a hand for him, "Yes, Remus, I want this. I want this _very_ much."

Relief was evident on his face as Remus took her hand and sat beside her on the bed. She could just barely see the line of his face soften in relief in the moonlight. Touched by his show of emotion she leaned over and kissed his lips gently then swiftly finished with the front of his shirt nearly tearing it off of him.

When she could finally see his chest, in all its glory, she reached forward to run her hands down from his collarbone to the waist of his slacks. She could feel the traces of scar tissue from the hardships in his life. She felt him begin to shy away so she bent forward and left a small kiss on a long jagged scar just below his collarbone.

The scars did not bother her- they were from his life, much of it with her, protecting people.  To her every scar was its own badge of courage. She cherished his scars. Each had a story – like the one she kissed- she knew was from a curse he took to save a little girl caught in the cross fire of a battle with Death Eaters. It was his Medal of Valor. His bravery was written on his flesh with each and every mark.

His hands moved to the hem of her nightgown. It lay gathered at her waist after the ride up the steps and she helped him guide it over her head. He continued to look into her eyes until the nightgown lay forgotten on the floor. Only then did his eyes venture down and his hand caressed the underside of a sensitive breast. The fire in his eyes was enough encouragement for her not to feel uncomfortable at his silence.

He looked back into her eyes and finally broke the silence; he said one word – a name- hers.

Remus pulled her onto his lap while capturing her lips for another passionate kiss he continued to tease her breasts with his fingers. Soft caresses, kneading strokes, sharp tugs and back again until she was restless and wet. Reaching down she unlaced his pyjamas and her hand burrowed inside seeking her prize.

Grunting at the contact he relished in the intimacy for a moment before he rolled them so that she was beneath his long frame and began to trail kisses down her body. Her small hands that could no longer reach his erection were now tangled in his hair. He glanced up to see her reaction to what he was about to do and knew that what he saw etched on her face would never leave him.  Lust, need and _love-_ all for him.  He so relieved, she waned this and much as he did.  He could have cried. Of course he wouldn't - not at a time like this.

Hermione had her hands in his hair and her head tilted up to see him. He ran his fingers over the edges of her soft cotton panties. They were so Hermione- soft, feminine and efficient.

He kissed her hip and slid a finger through the right leg hole and brushing the back of his knuckles across the soft flesh of her lips. She was warm and wet and he couldn’t help turning his long finger and pressing it slowly into her core.  As she gasped he went light headed and nearly drunk from lust.

His instincts were urging him onward so he kissed her openmouthed and slow at the crease of her thigh and removed his finger. He could smell her and couldn’t deny the temptation to taste. He looked up at her as he licked his finger clean and as she watched, her whole body shuddering and her hands gripping his hair.

He curled his fingers over the top of her panties began to slide the cloth from her body. His wet finger left a smear of saliva on her abdomen that shimmered briefly in the moonlight as she raised her hips.  He nipped and kissed down her legs to her delicate ankles. He rose up from the bed and he dropped her panties on the ground, his eyes never leaving her body.

He quickly shucked the pants hanging low on his hips, leaving him bare.  He looked into her eyes a moment before returning to her.  He reached the head of the bed; bracing above her on his forearms, her shapely thighs cradling him.

She was ready for him; he knew it and he could feel it. Startled, he recognized that he actually could fell _her_ desire for him, _her_ impatience not only his own.  With that awareness he realized that this would be difficult to be gentle with her but he couldn’t wait much longer.

Kissing her shoulder he heard her beg, "Please, Remus."

He decided there would be time later for foreplay. He promised himself that. For now he would take her apart slowly and thoroughly.

He sank into her body and with deliberate strokes and he began to make love to his mate.

*

He was trying to be gentle and she appreciated that but she had waited to long and she wanted him to lose himself in it.

She set her heels into the mattress and began to roll her hips to meet his strokes, quickening the pace. She heard his breathing hitch and knew that he heard her message loud and clear. She squeezed her thighs tightly on his hips and enjoyed they way his body collided with hers.

She bit his chest, not hard exactly, just this side of pleasure and was pleased to hear a growl come from his chest.

_Oh …. That was lovely._

The vibrations traveled through his body into hers causing lovely little lights to dance before her eyes. That and the combination of his mouth on her neck as he breathed her name sent her over the edge with a shocked cry.

*

The feeling of her walls tightening around him drove him to seek his own release. When he was moments from release he slid a hand between them to caress her clit. She arched against him, the second orgasm coming so quickly following the first she didn’t have enough air in her lungs to do more than gasp into Remus’ mouth as he sealed his lips over hers. Her body was still trembling beneath him when he reached his climax.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a wee chapter.

When he had gone to find Hermione tonight he never expected that it would end with his making love to her, making love to the one woman who had long held his heart. They lay entwined for a long while, just breathing, still connected in the most intimate way. When he finally moved, it wasn’t far; he simply pressed himself into her side and gave into his longtime urge of running his fingers through her curls.

He didn't know how long he would be allowed to do this, he hoped forever. He wanted to worship her the way she was _meant_ to be.

*

She didn't know how long he would allow her to do this, she hoped forever. She wanted to love him the way he deserved- the way only _she_ could.

When Remus finally spoke it was tentative and wrought with emotion, "Hermione, will you be mine? I do not know how to phrase it another way. I want all of you, for always, and I know that it may seem sudden however we have known each other for a long time. I have loved you for much of that time.  I don’t have much to offer you in this partnership except to support your endeavors, to be ever loyal and to love you all my days.” 

Hermione was crying softly into his shoulder, "Oh, Remus, I love you too. I have for a while. That is why I was so upset about this whole mate thing. I couldn't bare it if you hated me."

"Hush Pet, I don't mind. Makes things easier I'm sure." He gave her a playful grin and kissed her cheek. "I do have a question though. Do you know how long your half of the link has been active?"

"No. The book said a blood ritual was involved but…we have never performed one. I can't seem to figure out how this happened…not that I'm complaining, just confused."

"Well maybe if we sleep on it we'll figure it out, you know “fresh eyes” and all that. Sleep Pet, I'll wake you in a few hours." She was already drifting off curled up to his side with a possessive hand flat on his chest, as if he would slink off during the night – not likely.


	5. I wish never to awaken

When Hermione awoke a few hours later it was only to stir slightly but not break from her sleepy haze. She had the delightful sensation of heavy warmth pressing her into the mattress. 

When she shifted slightly the arm resting over her waist tightened and she heard a sleepy growl at her neck. Smiling, she shushed her bed partner and spun in his arms burrowing herself more fully under the covers and into his embrace.

She reveled in the tightness of her muscles.

It was an ache in muscles rarely used but it was a good ache that she cherished due to the circumstances. It had been a while for her, years in fact, and she had only been with one other partner. Needless to say, Remus was by far the more attentive and better endowed lover.

Remus sleepily pressed himself against her, kissed her head and buried his face into her hair. The drifted off again in the warmth and scent of each other.

Hours later, after the sun had cleared the tree tops, they finally roused themselves and ventured from the dark bedroom. No one would be home for some time so Hermione suggested that they make something to eat. Together they entered the kitchen and began moving in balance to one another. Remus heated the pan, Hermione cracked the eggs, Remus made cooked the breakfast meats and Hermione toasted and buttered the bread, made the tea, poured the orange juice and set out the fruit.

When they sat to eat it was a silent affair with lots of glances at each other. When Remus looked up and caught Hermione staring at his lips she jerked and blushed to her roots. Breakfast continued in such a way until a bell was heard ringing in the sitting room. Hermione looked up nervously at Remus they both knew what that bell meant. Someone was calling on the floo and quite possible was going to be coming over. She didn't know if he wanted anyone to know about them and the thought that he might be ashamed sent a stab of pain through her chest straight to her heart.

Her fears were assuaged however when he looked up at her and asked, "Are you ready now or would you like to wait and tell everyone at once?"

She smiled gloriously and nodded, "I guess it depends, I think Harry should know before anyone else."

"Agreed." The bell rang again. "I'll check who it is leave every thing here. We'll get it later love, go on and get your day started."

Kissing her swiftly on the lips he exited the kitchen and ran his fingers through his hair. She quickly magic'd the dishes into the sink (she could wash them later) and the food into the icebox. Taking the servant's stair way, she went to her room to gather her clothes for the day and made her way to the master bath.

When she entered she placed her clothed on the rack, opened the skylight at started the shower. It was a delightfully magic shower with numerous heads and settings. The shower stall was large and had a bench built from marble. One could really relax in this shower and she really loved showers - and baths and pools and lagoons…even the occasional sprinkler. She was a regular fish.

Turning from the shower she removed her robe and hung it on the back of the door by her towel. She could see herself in the long ornate mirror above the vanity and what she saw shocked her. She had thought she would look tired; at least as tired as she's looked these past few months but she had no trace of shadow beneath her eyes and the slight lines on her face that had begun to develop were gone. Taking a step closer she stared more intently and was stunned. She looked better than she had in a very long time. Yes her hair was a birds nest (a large birds nest, perhaps an eagle's nest) and her neck had little, and big, love marks on them but she looked happy and healthy. He has that effect on me, she mused.

She forced herself from the mirror and into the shower letting the water cascade down her body. Once she was thoroughly drenched she reached for her shampoo and lathered her hair well and took a seat on the beach now that the marble had been warmed by the water. After rinsing the bubbles from her hair she applied the conditioner to her unruly curls. As she let the conditioner sink in she suddenly felt a cool breeze slide over her shoulders but dismissed it.

When she finished she leaned over to change the shower controls from normal to pulse massage angling her back towards the toughest spray as she did so she turned towards the large glass door of the shower only to come face to face with a very naked and very wet Remus. He smiled at her from his leaning stance at the wall and then made his way towards her. The floo call must not have been that important. He must have sought out his mate (MATE! she inwardly exulted) as soon as the floo disconnected.

He sat on the bench beside her and reached out, pulling her into his lap. Once she was in his lap and the shower was beating hard on her back he slipped his hands up her slick arms and began massaging her neck and shoulders. His eyes never leaving hers, she realized he was not going to take from this experience, this was for her. There was no denying that he was turned on - the evidence was very apparent and pressing against her folds - but he made no move to engage. This was just for her so he just continued to rub her neck and shoulders.

Hermione smiled her thanks and began washing his hair. When she was through she rinsed his hair and used her fingers coated in conditioner to de-tangle his straight thick golden hair. Her hands still slick from the conditioner traveled down the nape of his neck and began returning the neck rub.

Remus reached past her for the washcloths and lathered them well, handing one to Hermione. He let it glide over her shoulder and arms across her back to her ass and around her neck over her chest he did not avoid her breasts - he simple treated them to the same as the rest of her body so far even if the scratchy fabric made her breath catch slightly as it skimmed over her peaked nipples.

He took his time washing the legs on either side of him and then rising over her hips to her abdomen. He caressed her there with his hand as well following the trail of the cloth. Dipping lower he gently washed her at the apex of her thighs. His covered fingers spread her nether lips and removed the last remnants of their love making.

While he washed her glorious body she started on his upper half -paying painful attention to his nipples and abdomen. He rinsed the rag and stood with her held lightly within his arms. He pivoted and placed her on the bench then he ran the soap free cloth over her - wringing out the water to aid in her rinse.

The beast within him smiled in satisfaction even though she no longer held his scent – now it just got the chance to take and mark her again – Remus himself smiled wolfishly.

Dropping the rag he knelt between her thighs and kissed from knee to hip giving each leg the same treatment. Hermione lay before him open and quivering in the steamy shower. Spreading her, he could already scent her arousal. He nuzzled her center and gave a slow lick and when he heard a gasp it spurred him on.

He glided two fingers slowly into her core and licked the one place on his mate's body that would surely draw out a moan. When he drew his fingers from her body they brought with them her silky nectar that he quickly spread. Using both his hands he held her hips to the bench to restrain her already bucking hips.

He could taste her and it was like ambrosia. Ambrosia of the God's and he knelt to worship at the alter of his Goddess.

He continued this way slowly savoring his woman and bringing her closer to completion. When her breathing became more erratic and her body tensed suddenly he knew it was mere seconds before her inner walls contracted. He quickly reinserted his fingers and crooked them forward towards him and drawing downward intensifying her orgasm tenfold. He continued to lick and kiss and tap his fingers within her until she rode the last wave of her orgasm.

By the time she was back on earth she was licked clean and by the time she had caught her breath he had kissed her hip, stood and finished his shower. Great Merlin! If this was a regular occurrence she'd keel over. He was a bloody fantastic lover.

He assisted her to stand when it was apparent her legs were jelly, dried both of them off and he led her back to his bedroom, leaving her robe and clothes in the bathroom. Remus had laid out several candles near the bead and nightstand and the bottle of Massage oil from the day of The Debacle.

It was a light oil, meant to be left on the skin that smelled of mint and orange. He urged her to lay face down upon the bed and warmed the oil in his hands before touching it to her smooth back. Running his hands over her shoulders he left streaks of the slippery oil where ever his fingers touched. "I have a confession darling. This was supposed to be given to you a few weeks ago along with that basket of chocolate."

She tilted her head a little more to look behind her and raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yes it was going to be another peace offering. An attempt to ease your pain, however, when I saw that the chocolate was enough I decided to save the massage for another time."

"Ha! I would not have had any idea how to deal with the proposal. I've been so attracted to you- I would have known that I couldn't handle it; I would have been far too tense. I'm glad you saved it till now…I get all the benefits this way. Thank you."

Silence reigned as he continues her massage – nothing overtly sexual, just sensual and relaxing. After many minutes and handfuls of oil he had finished her back, legs, arms, shoulders and neck. He turned her over and continued on the front. Beginning at her collarbone, Remus delicately caressed and rubbed small circles over the skin of her chest giving a playful tug at her nipples. He massaged her belly and hips finally working his way back down her legs and finishing with her delicate feet.

By the time he finished Remus had lulled Hermione into a relaxed and sleepy haze.

It was nearing evening and the others who were staying at Grimald Place would be returning namely: Harry, Bill, Fleur and Charlie. Tonight after he talked to Hermione more about the bond specifics and figured how, when and why this happened - he hoped to confront Harry. Hopefully Harry wouldn't be horrified.

Tucking Hermione under the covers he slid in next to her for a short respite before unknown ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't make any money, don't sue me.


End file.
